


Me and God we don't get along,so now I singing

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: Gods & Monsters [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Monster Dick, Rough Sex, Slut Will Graham, unfortunate Will
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *作者肝《巫师3》上瘾遂作*灵感和《地狱神探》有关*总之就是为肉而肉的恶趣味文*温迪戈汉尼拔x倒霉巫师威尔_____________强大的怪物，会被愚民当做神明来崇拜。从古代开始莱克特族人就是最纯粹的温迪戈血统持有者，到了近现代，完美的人皮伪装帮助他们混迹人间。威尔·格雷厄姆的父亲是个天赋差劲的女巫猎人，但他毫无印象的母亲是个真正的女巫——我指的是，和恶魔有契约的那种。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Gods & Monsters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Me and God we don't get along,so now I singing

**Author's Note:**

> 文中提到的很多都出自自设，或者相关作品中的设定。  
> 总之就是闲散文罢了！
> 
> 是搞笑小说（正色。

~*~

_这个故事改编自真人真事。_

_他妈的。你可以不信，但是这就是真的，听到我说“改编自真人真事”时你不要在一开始就不相信，或者直接质问我“你是从哪里得到这个故事的”，这些话至少要等我说完再说。如果是什么公主与骑士的传奇，那倒是确实难以置信，但这是个很普通的神魔故事，打个比方，就好像你家马桶的盖子有时候会因为水龙头拧不上而卡住一样——_

_不不不，我知道这个比方烂的可以，但是你会明白这是什么意思的，我猜。愿意听这个普通神魔故事的人，请再走近一点，我是个贫弱的女人，声音不够大。_

_强大的怪物，会被愚民当做神明来崇拜。_ _必须说破的一点是：几乎所有的传说神明，都是强大精怪给人们带来的幻象，人们用牛羊、水果、鲜花、图腾、歌谣甚至人本身来祭祀的神明，绝大多数都是怪物。不过也不都是害人的怪物，有的怪物算是和平那派的，只不过惹急了也会伤人。人们和他们的关系，说到底与人们和畜生的关系差不多，当然，对他们而言，与人类的关系就和与畜生差不多。_

_这意味着平等是不可能存在的，和平只是为了各自能友好生活的决定。没有几个怪物愿意平等对待人类，更没有几个人类愿意平等对待怪物，而像女巫这样通过“契约”来得到怪物力量的人类，则是中间派，但既然她们愿意牺牲自己的贞洁来得到怪物的力量，其实也很难说她们中大多数会是友好派。_

_这有点无聊，我知道。我从来很讨厌讲这类故事，因为听众总是很不耐烦，作为叙述者我当然就觉得很没意思了。然而我不得不讲，因为不讲的话，到后面你们会更加怀疑我的故事真假性！你们会有成堆成堆质疑我的问题，那我又要重新回到这里了，还不如现在就说了！_

_不知道你们听没有听说过“温迪戈”……哼，温迪戈是印第安人神话里的生物，但实际上这种生物在印第安人的语言诞生之前就存在了，只不过还没有更广泛流传的名字，大部分被直接称为“鹿首怪”。_

_我们还是叫它们“温迪戈”！简单来说，它们是一群食人巨魔，头上有巨大的鹿角，像冬天的树枝一样干枯伸长，身子佝偻着，却跟两个篮球明星差不多高……嘴里都是尖锐突出的长牙，眼睛通红、鼻孔冒出恐怖的嘶鸣，力大无穷。对！我就知道你们有人听说过。_

_从古代开始莱克特_ _的_ _族人就是最纯粹的温迪戈血统持有者，到了近现代，完美的人皮伪装帮助他们混迹人间。_ _所以我们并不是不再看得到怪物，而是它们都化作了人形，从这方面来说，到还挺有社会教育意义，没准那些被辱骂为“恶魔”、“妖精”、“温迪戈”的人真的是这些怪物也说不定。_

_说回莱克特，我觉得你们应该不认识他，但是他确实是我的故事里最重要的人之一，现在记住，免得后面又来问我“汉尼拔·莱克特是谁？”这些话。_

~*~

2016年三月鬼知道哪一天，天气一般，还有点冷。威尔·格雷厄姆跟往常一样收拾好准备出门，刚走下家门口的第一阶楼梯就踩在软绵绵的狗屎上。

家常便饭。威尔抽了一下鼻子，把脚抬起来，把扒在鞋底的狗屎在台阶上揩掉，温斯顿趴在不远处难过地看着他，一声不吭。大概是承认了自己的罪过，但是威尔自从知道诅咒那回事之后就不打算因为自己倒霉而迁怒其他生物了，而且从这情况来看，温斯顿似乎有些肠胃不适，所以才拉在这里，也许感冒了。它一直有些肠胃问题。

“抱歉，温斯顿，我现在急着去 _现场，_ ”威尔用门口的小铲子把剩下的残余铲起来，“我会早点回来的。”

把温斯顿赶回屋子里之后，威尔去上了车，按照他的经验，尽管他命中注定很倒霉，但是不会这么快就一茬接一茬，至少会有一个缓和，所以今天现在他的车必定不熄火。

当威尔赶到案发现场的时候，杰克·克劳福德一如既往地皱着眉头，一脸不耐烦的表情，威尔也懒得解释自己为什么会好端端地被一辆警车叫住检查证件，他明明什么也没做，事后也没有解释。他的上司并不会理解他的那些超自然遭遇。

“看看现场的惨烈情况，”杰克带着他穿过黄色的隔离带，“你看了就都明白了。我想，这是我们的老朋友。”

威尔沉默地走近去，忽然一下子被腐烂发臭的气味冲昏了头，他甚至不需要利用自己的能力进行现场回溯，或者侦查线索就能判断这种情况是什么怪物造成的。树枝像鹿角一样富有艺术感地插进尸体里，交叉穿刺，是高智能的怪物才有的作为，而规整打开的胸膛里很显然少了一个肝脏。这么明显的器官很难不被第一时间发现失踪。

“是的……是切萨皮克开膛手。”威尔摸了一下眼镜。

“我们越来越难追踪到他了，威尔，他也越来越嚣张地展示他的艺术创作了。”杰克听起来很不开心。

他不想说得太直接，因为没人会相信他说的话，“这是一个吃人的怪物，杰克，只要他还活着就必然会觅食——留下尸体和线索，我们会找到他的。”威尔说。

“只不过我们不知道在那之前还要死多少人。”

这确实很让人头疼。自半年前他们第一次接触到这个变态杀手时，威尔就一直在寻找这个食人魔了，他知道这是一个可以被他的法术解决的怪物，而不是人类杀手，然而他的智力水平把一群人玩的团团转，即便是威尔也很难追踪到他。

实际上威尔并不关心死人，作为一个介于人类与怪物中间的身份者，他的三观并非是人类那样也并非是怪物那样，他对生死有自己见解，直接说他不怎么关心还要死多少人，他更关心的是，如果能够阻止这个食人魔继续作恶，他在解除诅咒上就又近了一步。他坚信只要自己做足够多的好事来赎罪就一定能够解除诅咒，虽然根据他对这个咒语的研究，其实也不一定，但是他必须相信希望，否则他怎么还有心思活下去。

“我有预感我很快就能发现他了。”威尔说。

“只有‘你’吗？”杰克问，“你这种说法很危险。”

“我总是会碰上麻烦事，不是吗？”威尔轻叹一声。

其实不是这回事，他在心里想，只不过他布置在后院的咒术阵在今天晚上会起效，它会指引自己找到这个食人魔。然而通过这种非正常手段找到杀人凶手注定会引起官方的怀疑，或者造成误会，更何况这个杀人犯并非人类，还很聪明，威尔只能独自前往——反正一直都是这样。

要么杀了它，要么 _杀_ 了它。

一般而言都是后者。

想着威尔后背起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

~*~

_你花光了你家族所有人的运气才把我女儿带走，臭小子，那么我就诅咒你家族所有的人都倒霉，老女巫这样苦笑着说，这可能是为数不多不让她太记恨我又能有力惩罚你的方法了。威尔·格雷厄姆倒霉，但你们要是知道他的表叔倒霉到全家出车祸死光，你们就不会觉得他很倒霉了。_

_传说中，女巫们通过与恶魔交媾订立契约，以得到恶魔的法力，事实上差不多是这样。我得到的信息是，她们并没有直接和恶魔交媾……当然也不可能生下恶魔的孩子，然后再把它献给恶魔主人。恶魔是群跟天使一样高傲的生物，没你们想的那么低俗不堪，说实话，它们根本看不上随便哪个人类。只有最开始的那些个女人通过和恶魔交媾得到了契约，之后，这就只是一个血统继承的问题了。难道你们不觉得一群爪牙比一群情妇与私生子更加有用得多吗？反正我觉得是。_

_威尔·格雷厄姆就是为数不多女巫血统的继承者之一，他的母亲的母亲，就是我之前提到的那个老女巫，而他的父亲则是个天赋差劲的女巫猎人，差劲到什么程度？连《实用女巫猎人教程》中对操作“清洁药剂”中茴香的分量控制都做不好，每一次都把1:42做成42:1，或者1:24，或者14:2，反正从来不是1:42，操，他的数学比英国人还差——但是他是个英国人！_

_大概威尔本人正是继承了他的差劲天赋，讲真，差到这个地步也没法再美其名曰为“天赋”了，这根本就是缺陷！大缺陷！上帝，我说起来就冒火。我还记得他把硫磺和干黄砂弄错，导致我一头漂亮头发被翼火龙嘴里喷出来的火烧掉一半那次，我真是气得不行！不继续说了，那是之后的故事。_

_我们继续说那温迪戈和他的事情。_

_~*~_

今晚的云很少，由于没有星星来夺目，月亮特别亮，汉尼拔喜欢只有月亮的夜空，配上一首恰如其分的钢琴曲，对于一场狩猎后的饕餮大餐是再合适不过了。

男人给自己倒上红酒，在溢出来的酒气的酸甜里他忽然闻到了一些意外的气息。人肉，男人的汗味和廉价香皂的气味，非法闯入，可能是小偷。房子里的灯还没有熄就这么着急？汉尼拔保持镇静，拉开椅子，但没有坐下，对这个破坏美好夜晚的来客感到不悦。

那家伙似乎完全没有怯意。当他越来越近时，汉尼拔感受到明确的魔力源头，普通人可不会带给他这种感受，普通人让他觉得就像一个空的笼子，但这家伙让他感觉到那个笼子里还有许许多多的小鸟。某方面，他们是一路的。如果那家伙的目的是想找到他，那么出于礼貌，汉尼拔会让他找到。

突兀的混合声音刹那把整个房子的沉静破坏干净，玻璃在地上碎掉、男人的哼声、砸在脑袋上的闷响，几乎让汉尼拔质疑这个潜入他家的对象到底有多不擅长这件事。他本因为被惊吓而紧张起来的心跳恢复，直到他终于看到这个人。

卷发，蓝眼睛，不修理胡茬，手里拿着一把手枪，穿的像个流浪汉，简直像是刚刚才找到变成人形方法的低级怪物，但这个家伙闻起来是完全的人类身体。刚刚的意外还给他的脑门上砸了一块伤口，血液的刺激味道让汉尼拔有一些僵硬。

他问：“那是你的陷阱吗？还是只是我倒霉？”

“作为闯入者你太不谨慎了，”汉尼拔对这家伙的不识好歹感到意外，“你想开门见山地说明来意吗？还是等等？”

对方打量着房间四周，似乎是在给自己想好退路，“不得不说你的伪装是我见过最完美的，作为一个食人魔，你比人类活得还像人类，想必你相当受人尊敬，”他说，“古时，强大的怪物，会被愚民当做神明来崇拜。”

“现在也是，慕强是所有生物的选择，”汉尼拔漫不经心地说，“我是汉尼拔•莱克特博士。所以你是一个猎魔人？或者巫师？那么你觉得有必要自我介绍吗？”

“说实话，我没碰到过你这么礼貌的怪物，你太习惯你的皮囊了，”他仍然伫立原地，“联调局，威尔·格雷厄姆。”

尽管汉尼拔不想总是表明自己的喜好，但是他不得不承认他一向不喜欢自命不凡的凡夫俗子，“如果你真的觉得有把握杀死我的话，就不必浪费口舌了，格雷厄姆先生，”汉尼拔的手扶在椅子上，“也没有必要自报家门。”

被轻易看穿的威尔干巴巴地强词夺理：“如果我没把握我就不会到这里来了。”

这家伙完全就是个初出茅庐的菜鸟猎魔人。得益于解构主义、无神论等思想的盛行，到了这个时代汉尼拔已经很少碰到这群人了，但他还记得上一个猎魔人是怎么给他带来麻烦的，威尔看起来不像很会制造麻烦的人，但显然他很倔强。

“谁雇了你？你是替谁复仇？”汉尼拔问，“你大概看得出来，我并不想用暴力手段解决问题。”

“我为自己而来，”威尔说，“你无法收买我。”

看样子并不像是说谎，“那你觉得一把枪就能杀死我吗？”汉尼拔反问道，“即便那些子弹——我能感觉到是反魔法的，都射中我的身体，我也并不觉得它们会杀死我，一百年前就是这样。你能靠我留下的魔法痕迹找到我已经很不容易了，肯定花了你不少精力。”

“别忘了我们在屋子里，变形会限制你的行动，你这温迪戈，”威尔语气刺愣愣的，“这皮囊困住了你大展拳脚，不是吗？不用担心我会输，温迪戈，担心你会死吧！”

用温迪戈来称呼汉尼拔这一点让汉尼拔震怒，鬼知道什么时候开始食人魔就被称为温迪戈了，这名字怪得很，就像“史迪奇”一样，是个卡通外星怪物会用的名字。就在汉尼拔深呼吸稳住心态，准备攻击时，威尔的子弹更快一步地发射出去，听到枪响的汉尼拔匆忙闪开，在门后掩体躲避。

格雷厄姆说得对。他必须撤出去，到后院里，或者去他的办公室，这两个地方相对开阔，可以容纳他变形后的身高，相比之下在后院变形更容易被目击到，他应该撤退到办公室，那里特意为了高窗做了两层。

子弹并没有慌乱射击，这一谨慎的选择恐怕意味着威尔的反魔法子弹有限，他可能还有底牌，但不会很多，汉尼拔对威尔的斤两没多少担忧，他即便大意挨上几颗，也不至于输。

厨房和酒窖、走廊、餐厅相通，走廊连接了起居室和餐厅，在汉尼拔规划自己的路线时威尔挪动的声音紧随着枪声，汉尼拔切换掩体，蹲下把自己藏在厨房灶台后面，在威尔再次瞄准的间隙穿梭进走廊，到起居室，然后从起居室的走廊进入办公室。威尔紧随其后。

威尔的眼睛迅速搜寻汉尼拔栗色的头顶，或者他衣着的粗心暴露，激怒他也是一个选择。随着脚步越来越前进，威尔的不安也逐渐加强，空荡荡的房间中，有一只食人魔蛰伏着，准备偷偷摸摸给他一击，谅谁都不会舒服，就在威尔拉开办公室的门时，他闻到雨后腐败树干的气味。

温迪戈现形了！威尔没想到这屋子里还有一间这样高度的房间，完全容纳得下温迪戈近四米的身高，它比威尔在书上看的那个血淋淋模样要看起来舒服一点，像站起直立行走的一头雄性巨鹿，脑袋看不出莱克特博士的模样，只是骷髅鹿头。

它的手臂灵巧地向威尔扫来，他堪堪靠逃过一劫，眼疾手快补了两枪，但似乎只有一枪命中了身体，另一颗不知道歪哪里去了，威尔暗骂一声，躲在沙发后面，给手枪装上备用弹。

一根树枝从他的脚下的地板忽然窜出来，威尔恐慌中匆匆逃开，朝后背温迪戈的位置随意开了一枪，但更多的树枝像长枪一样向他冲来，将他的腰下困住，这些枯树干简直比钢铁还坚硬，威尔费力掰断它们中的一些，很快又有更多。他尝试朝它们开枪，但反魔法子弹的作用范围太小，没有办法阻止它们。

“我应该把你骗到14楼去——我应该带上火枪——”威尔深知自己是死鸭子嘴硬，但是他完全没有准备过临终遗言。

怪物发出诡异的嘶鸣，威尔的手臂也逐渐被枝条困住，看样子他是真的玩完了，也许他应该好好研究《罕见怪物图鉴》再来冒险，但好在他还有底牌。——一张很烂的底牌。当温迪戈离他越来越近时，它发现这个家伙在念咒。

作为已经活了一百三十多年的存在，汉尼拔很清楚威尔正在念的是什么咒语，这是一个常见的催眠咒，偶尔汉尼拔也会使用这个咒语来辅助他的“心理治疗”，但是这个咒语对自己这样等级的怪物恐怕没有多好的效果。这个猎魔人选择这个咒语来救命太愚蠢了。

这么看也许他根本没有必要这样大动干戈，他可能只需要一把餐刀就能制服威尔。汉尼拔走过去，操纵威尔身上的枝条将他的喉咙捆得更紧，但他已经完成了咒语。

~*~

_虽然名字叫《罕见怪物图鉴》，但其实和《常见怪物图鉴》相比，只是有了更多的“神话生物”罢了！那些怪物存不存在没有人能够证明，作为一个实事求是的怪物学者，我承认对这两册书一直抱有不少偏见，尤其是前者。不过我也说了，_ _强大的怪物_ _偶尔会被_ _当做神明来崇拜_ _，这些“神话生物”没准很多都是真实存在的，不适幻想，也说不定_ _。_

_至于那个咒语——我当然不知道哪个咒语是什么，而且格雷厄姆的精灵语说的烂透了，恐怕这点和他每次念咒失败也有原因，要么他口音太重，念错单词，要么他断句错误，变成另一个意思，反正那会他并没有靠着这个咒语打败汉尼拔。他也没有靠这个咒语打败任何怪物，我不止一次怀疑他是故意用这个烂咒语，以便于让怪物……_

_不过汉尼拔也没有成功杀死威尔，他倒是想这么做，但那个出错的咒语把一切都弄糟了，我真不想说下去，如果在场的各位有谁还不是个大人的，或者谁带着小孩在听的，请快离开！接下来的内容肯定会给你们带来麻烦的。_

~*~

这不太对劲——汉尼拔清楚这个咒语最多会让他眩晕一秒，但是他没有眩晕，乃至昏迷、神智混乱、受到蛊惑，他现在的反应和这些特征完全不相关。

当威尔注意到自己身上的束缚的干枯枝条变得又脆又轻时，他急忙从中挣脱出来，怪物似乎进入了短暂的眩晕，但威尔知道这肯定并不是他希望的咒语，因为他肯定一如既往的倒霉，在经历了这么多次念咒失败他不可能这一次就成功。温迪戈的身体在发热，黑暗里威尔能看到那双荧黄色的眼睛像是黑背覆铠龙似的，森白色的骷髅鹿头和双角就像恶魔。

“你做了什么？”汉尼拔模糊的人类声音从怪物嘴里发出来，让威尔忍不住后退一步。

他没有回答这个问题，紧张地朝着温迪戈打完了剩下的子弹，反魔法金属在起效，尽管几乎没有多少视觉上的体现，怪物庞大身躯在萎缩，为了支撑沉重头颅的重量，温迪戈放下双臂趴在地上，四肢爬行，像一头真正的鹿一样。

温迪戈飞快地冲向威尔，似乎想像一只真正的鹿那样用角撞死威尔，但威尔知道他最终不会杀死自己的，因为他 _需要_ 自己。蹄子在木地板和枯树枝干上的脆响让威尔颤抖，他来不及闪躲就被撞翻在地，他听到鹿角刺进身后木柜子的木板破碎声，然后拔出。

威尔的衣领被抓起，人被轻松丢到一旁的空地上。鹿首怪的巨大力气让威尔几乎晕过去，他感觉自己似乎断了一根肋骨，或者只是单纯皮肉伤，但很痛。他的手指抠着地板想要爬起来，但一只手抓住他的头发，把他的脑门朝地板一砸。

这下要了他半条命，但越是逼近死亡，求生欲就会越旺盛，只不过威尔铆足劲刚跪着爬起来，上身就又被压了回去，他的脸被挤压着，几乎无法呼吸，当威尔非常勉强地转过眼去看温迪戈的反应时，他的裤子被扯了下来。

尽管动作开始不由自主，但汉尼拔的意识还在，他身下这家伙没穿内裤，就像早知道会有这么一遭，再加上他毫无挣扎这一点，像是早就接受了这个结果，汉尼拔更觉得自己被算计了，但是他不知道为什么会是 _这种_ 算计。

威尔能看到怪物的大部分身体仍然是鹿首怪的样子，连那根阴茎也是，它看起来挺细小的，对比之下阴囊看起来很大，也许他的身体不需要施那个防御法咒也可以承受，但当它骑在威尔的屁股上，下肢固定住他，野蛮地将阴茎插进了穴里，瞬间威尔就知道自己低估了。

它的阴茎像一根棍子一样硬，或者说没有差别，随着缓慢的抽插，逐渐变得越来越粗，越来越长，很快威尔就觉得他的穴口要撕裂了，可坚硬的本质却没有改变，人类阴茎柔软的多，这坚硬的玩意笔直地捅进来，撑开内壁，刺在最深处，简直要把他洞穿，类似某种中世纪的刑罚，如果不使用尽快防御咒，他真的觉得自己会被操坏，字面意义上的。

一个同样很常见的防御咒，这次威尔没有出错，如果念错这么基础的咒语，他就不用再想要靠除魔来补赎了，还是去给路边帮助乞丐或者给教堂捐钱来得轻松。不过这个咒语只是保护他的身体不受到破坏，但不能保护他免受鹿首怪阴茎的惩罚，那烧红铁棍杆一样的玩意动得越来越快了，可威尔的下身又给固定住，忍下了所有的冲击，疼痛和疲劳席卷着他，骷髅鹿头在他耳边嘶鸣，同样坚硬，肥大的阴囊打在他的屁股上，恐怕是唯一柔软的东西。幸亏威尔不是第一次感觉自己像怪物们的飞机杯。

它刺得太深了，又太硬了，和它性交完全是惩罚，时间似乎丝毫没有消耗他的活力，威尔努力呼吸，想用手甩开压制着他脑袋的那只手，但他还是被反制住了，阴茎头重重戳着他的最深处，就好像要让里面变形了，柱身则一来一回无意地摩擦着他的前列腺，在大量痛楚的间隙给他一点甜头尝尝，威尔逐渐呼吸不上来，眼泪粘着他的睫毛不疏。

温迪戈在疯狂地操干着这个人类，渐渐地他感觉到非同寻常的兴奋，汉尼拔未曾用人类身体达到过这样的高潮，他去得干净利落，把精液全数射进了威尔小小的身体里，威尔僵直了一下，想要逃过这样大量的精液灌入自己的身体里，但温迪戈按住威尔不让他从中逃脱。威尔呜咽着，那些精液直接从最深处进入他的肚子里，深得令他颤抖和呕吐，异物感强烈而恐怖，射完后，阴茎还在里面捣了好几下，仿佛有意想把精液全都塞进最里面，然后才直接拔出去。

紧接着温迪戈发现自己的魔力正在萎缩，就像之前威尔念咒后那样，但这一次他不再想要交媾，他只是魔力在萎缩，这显然不是威尔又念了咒语，一个屁股洞都合不上的家伙哪来力气再念一遍那个复杂的精灵咒语？温迪戈怒吼着跪倒在地，眼睁睁看着自己的身体恢复到人形，这正是魔力萎缩的结果。

威尔咧嘴笑了一下，微微有些过分，收缩腹部的时候推出一些精液从两股之间流出来。自从他挣脱反魔法枷锁，汉尼拔就不曾感受到魔力再离开身体，他不知道威尔究竟做了什么，唯一的线索是那个咒语。他最开始那个咒语究竟是什么意思？

被挑衅的汉尼拔有一些气急败坏，本身对一个敌人而言，更没什么好感，他用皮鞋尖把趴在地上的筋疲力尽的威尔翻过来，然后踩在他隆起的肚子上面，就像踩一个漏气的气球，“你到底念了什么咒语？”他欣赏着威尔吃痛的叫声，像一只毛毛虫一样弯曲身子蜷缩起来。

“你居然没死，”威尔恨得牙痒痒，“那你应该继续干我，更狠一点。”

“那是什么咒语？”汉尼拔俯视着他的身体，“就算是血肉之躯我也能夺你性命，威尔。”

威尔用手臂捂着肚子，“靠近一点你才能听到，”他说，“我站不起来。”

这种简单的骗术当然骗不到汉尼拔•莱克特，他不可能把自己的脸送到威尔的手边给他打，所以他没有动，威尔没好气地嘟囔着什么，估计是脏话，“据我所知，那是一个暂时和夜魔达成协定的咒语，”威尔努力往后爬，背靠在墙壁上，“我是女巫的孩子，是天生的魔力容器，而这个夜魔咒语让我能够以交媾吸取魔力。”

“所以你杀死不死我了，汉尼拔……”他扶着墙壁颤抖着双腿站起来。

“你低估我了，”汉尼拔拧着眉头，“如果你是为了阻止我捕食人类那么你刚好做了相反的事情。现在我的魔力缺失，为了恢复，我只好更加大量地捕食了。你失望了。”

威尔哽住了，他此前不可能考虑到这一层，往常他通常直接可以直接杀死怪物，但这一回他失算了，这只温迪戈太古老、太强大，他是不能够靠这种下流方法杀死的——但至少他剥夺了这怪物不少力量。

“我的了解不是这样，”威尔努力想起他在书本上看过的知识，虽然那本书已经被虫蛀和口水弄得破烂不堪，“我成了你的魔力容器，因为你没有被我杀死，只要我活着，那么我永远都是。一旦你的魔力过载，我就再一次夺走它。”

“听起来我只能杀了你。”

“你做不到，你现在只能装腔作势。”

“你有那个咒语，但你终究是凡人之躯，脆弱易碎，就像一个小茶杯，”汉尼拔微妙地皱起眉头，“你说我不能杀死你，依据无非是身体里我的魔力，那么，只要我用你们人类的方式，那么杀死你是轻而易举的。”

“那么我就用你们怪物的方式防御，或者杀了你。”威尔撑起气势，不过他软绵绵的闷声没有什么体现。

“我没看出来你懂得如何使用魔力。”汉尼拔一针见血。

这是事实，威尔压根不知道，否则他也不至于用这种下流的夜魔咒语来克敌制胜，他大可以放火或者降雷之类的，“听起来我们都有自己的麻烦。”威尔咽了一口唾沫。

“这种情况谁也没想到。”汉尼拔倨傲地凝视着他。

“你不像个怪物，如果你不吃人的话，我大概会放过你，”威尔瞪了他一眼，“对我而言，除魔这种事本来就是苦差，能放过一个对人类无害的就放过一个……”

威尔和汉尼拔对视的时候，他知道汉尼拔这会跟他一样想到了一些合理的事情，再好不过了，“你可以吃一些不那么值得活下去的人，汉尼拔，我的道德感是这样，”威尔扶着墙壁站起来，“而且你维持那样高额的魔力，并没有必要。”

“食人魔们都以捕猎为乐，你倒不必指责我，威尔，”汉尼拔走过去，皮鞋在干树枝上踩得吱呀吱呀响，“你肯定很清楚，我不可能不捕猎。”

“我可以困住你，汉尼拔，我想你在很长一段时间里都要屈服于这个夜魔咒语了，而一旦你习惯了这种饥饿感，”威尔感觉自己有了不少自信心，“所谓的‘饥饿’就变成了基础温饱，那时你的捕猎想必不会那么容易引起注意了。”

“以你的身体无法容纳我全部的魔力，”他难以置信，“难道你想用余生来困住我？”

“对付你这么一个怪物，这是必要的牺牲。”威尔咳嗽两声，从地上提起他的裤子，粗鲁地系上皮带，眼睛时刻警惕着汉尼拔的任何行动。

“会有人为你的牺牲感动？”威尔的执着和疯狂稍微震惊了汉尼拔，对于这只温迪戈来说，像威尔这样的人类是他毕生少见的，让他有些兴趣。

“不会，他们会说我是荡妇。”

风趣从来不是威尔擅长的事情，但有时候在不合适的时候说实话就是某种风趣，“我认为我们可以达成一个协议，格雷厄姆先生，如果你真的敢不顾一切……”汉尼拔从地上捡来威尔的外套，递给对方，“我需要必要的捕猎，你不能阻止我做这件事，但是你可以阻止我杀你认为值得活下去的人。”

“听起来和我想的差不多……不错，”威尔哼哼，“那我又应该承担怎样的付出？”

“维持夜魔咒语，直到我找到解开的办法，我大概了解它的威力，我们非维持它不可，”汉尼拔说，“并且在接下来的时间里协助我捕猎。”

“你想要我帮助你杀人？！”威尔厉声问道。

“我想要你学会如何利用我的魔力除魔，威尔，否则你就是在浪费它们，”汉尼拔有些无奈地瞥了他一眼，“这世上还有其他的怪物，不是吗？食人魔、食尸鬼、异形虫类、幽灵、恶龙……他们可不会比我更温良。”

威尔轻蔑地嘻了一下：“你要背叛你的伙伴吗？”

“我没有伙伴，我是家族最后一人，至于其他绝大多数的鹿首精都是普通的异种，更别提其他的低等怪物。”汉尼拔说。

实际上威尔不确定自己是否可以相信一个怪物，但是他们都别无选择，这种方式合情合理，只不过怎么想都是自己更吃亏罢了，“我没办法拒绝这个协议……我答应了。”威尔抓了抓一头乱七八糟的头发。

“最后一件事，威尔，这不是协议内容，但是我希望你知道，”汉尼拔对身边的人说道，“我承认我是一只怪物，但别忘了在长久历史里，我们和你们一样生活，和你们交流，已经逐渐同化。”

“我不会因为这个怜悯你。”

“我不是要求你怜悯，或者注意我的人类特质，而是提醒你不要忘了我是个怪物。”

“你不必提醒我。”

“我知道这是必要的，”汉尼拔不知道在想什么，“不过，想必那个夜魔咒语可以代替我的口头提醒。”

~*~

_汉尼拔·莱克特的往事我也不清楚，我和他的交流远不如和威尔的那样多，我和威尔可是一起旅行的伙伴，互相扶持帮助、克服艰难险阻……说白了，我本不应该跟他分道扬镳，我可是他的得力帮手。这都是汉尼拔的错！_

_别看他们初次见面时汉尼拔一副凶巴巴的怪物作派，据我所知，在和威尔相处的日子，他可是越来越放下芥蒂了，直到最后，他甚至完全信任了威尔，即便威尔那会还只是单纯当他是个高智商的怪物。温迪戈活了那么长久的时间，已经一百来岁了，比谁都懂得珍惜陪伴。_

_我倒希望告诉你们他们的故事以幸福快乐结尾，但无论是开头和过程，他们就没埋下过美好结局的种子，怪物和人类能有什么好结局可供选择？！不过，他们的结局也不坏。_

_至于后事如何，请听下回分解。_

_但是没有下回了，除非你们还能再一次找到我。我是个流浪诗人，你们不能轻易能找到老鼠、蟑螂、麻雀，就像不能轻易找到我。你们必须足够细心，不过我可不觉得你们足够细心。如果命中注定，我们再来好好说一说。_

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> “我”就是弗雷迪小姐。  
> 弗雷迪和威尔的冒险故事会在另外一篇中继续。


End file.
